The invention relates to a wire tensioner. More particularly, the invention relates to a foldable wire draw bench for wiring engineering.
The conventional wiring engineer has to bind one end of wires or cables with a soft steel leader at one end of a pipe. The soft steel leader and the wire are pulled out at the other end of the pipe. Most wire draw benches are very heavy so that they cannot be removed by a single person. They do not have an automatic clutch, so the steel leader wiring has to be operated manipulatively.